Sing-Along and Stories
Sing-Along and Stories is a US VHS/DVD featuring two fourth season episodes narrated by George Carlin and seven songs. It was distributed by Video Treasures in 1997 and was released on DVD by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2006. In all releases since 2009, the DVD has been renamed Hop on Board: Songs and Stories. Description 2003 VHS/2006 DVD PEEP! PEEP! Life on the Island of Sodor is extremely busy for the engines. While Thomas and his friends are hard at work, they like to listen to music and sing-along. Now you can join in on all the fun with this collection of Thomas and Friends music videos. Follow the bouncing steamcloud to read the words and sing-along to Thomas' Anthem, Let's Have a Race, Gone Fishing, and four other Sodor favorites. Also included on this video are two classic stories starring Thomas, Percy, Peter Sam, and the rest of your Island friends. Hop on board for toe-tappin' fun with Thomas and Friends Sing-Along and Stories. 2009 DVD Life on the Island of Sodor is extremely busy for the engines. While Thomas and his friends are hard at work, they like to listen to music and sing-along. Now you can join in on all the fun with this collection of Thomas & Friends music videos. Follow the bouncing steamcloud to read the words and sing-along to Thomas' Anthem, Let's Have a Race, Gone Fishing, and four other Sodor favorites. You'll also enjoy two classic Thomas and Friends episodes as well as a bonus sing-along which proves why "It's Great to be an Engine". So hop on board for toe-tappin' fun with Thomas and Friends Sing-Along and Stories. Episodes # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Bulldog Songs # Thomas' Anthem # Let's Have a Race # Gone Fishing # Toby # Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover # The Island Song # Really Useful Engine # It's Great to be an Engine (DVD only) Bonus Features * Really Useful Engines game * Sodor Superstars Hall of Fame Trivia * The 2009 release contained a bonus CD containing the songs: # Engine Roll Call # Let's Have a Race # Toby # The Island Song # Really Useful Engine Goofs * The back of the original VHS cover features an image from Sleeping Beauty, but that episode is not on the video. * On the back cover of the DVD, an image from Make Someone Happy is used, but that episode is not on this release. * On the DVD release, the last few seconds of Bulldog are cut out. * In the "Really Useful Engines" game, Elizabeth is included, even though she is not an engine. * Despite the name being changed, the 2009 DVD menu and the title card retain the old title. * Most of the front covers feature a promo shot from Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but that movie isn't on the release. * The 1997 VHS cover features a cutout from Thomas and Trevor, but that episode isn't on the release. * Even though the original release was called Sing Along and Stories, The Title cards says 'Sing Along Songs and Stories' * Some of the 1997 tapes do not have the Video Treasures logo, and start off with the Britt Allcroft logo. Gallery File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHSadvertisment.jpg|Advertisment File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHS.png|1997 VHS cover File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHSspine.png|1997 VHS spine File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHSbackcover.png|1997 back cover File:Sing-AlongandStoriesVHSwithwoodenwhistle.jpg|1997 VHS cover with wooden whistle File:Sing-AlongandStories2003VHS.png|2003 VHS File:Sing-AlongandStories2003VHSbackcoverandspine.png|2003 VHS back cover File:HoponBoardSongsandStoriesDVD.JPG|Hop On Board: Songs and Stories release File:HoponBoardSongsandStoriesbackcover.jpg|2009 back cover File:Sing-a-LongandStorieswithFreeWoodenRailwayBen.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Ben File:Sing-AlongandStoriesNetflixcover.jpg|Netflix cover File:Sing-AlongandStoriestitlecard.png|Title card File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu1.png|Main menu File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu2.png|Song and story selection menu File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu3.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu4.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu5.png|Really Useful Engine game File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu6.png File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu7.png|Sodor Superstars File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu8.png|Other Starring Roles File:Sing-AlongandStoriesDVDmenu9.png|Bonus Sing-along song Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases